Are You Over 18?
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: "Well my friends, I'm here to offer you an opportunity of sorts." Brian snorted, "we don't have any money so whatever you're selling we ain't buying." The man grinned, "I'm not here to sell anything, in fact I'm here to offer you both one thousand dollars each for a bit of your time." BRIAN/VINCE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


_I don't know where this came from, why I felt the need to do it, well other than the fact that porn Brian and Vince hasn't really been done before, and I liked that. Anyways I just don't know why I had this idea and it demanded to be written, but I did. So here you go, hope someone out there likes it, lol. I do not own the fast and the furious franchise, nor the characters. I don't have a beta, and spelling or grammar is my fault sorry. Its Vince/Brian with slash, don't like don't read!_

* * *

Brian crossed his arms and huffed looking in every direction he could other than Vince's. He was hoping that the look on his face conveyed just how upset he was about the situation they were currently in, a situation that was one hundred percent Vince's fault.

"Come on Bri," Vince said with a little extra bit of whine that was so unlike him. "I thought it was a sure a bet."

"Well it obviously wasn't," Brian said moodily, "that was all our cash! We have very little gas in the Skyline, and no way to get more to get back home! Jesus Vince! I turn my back for one minute and next thing I know you're taking off in my car! I could have told you that guy had way more under his hood, he played you."

Vince sighed, "I thought you had more cash than that."

Brian shook his head, "I wasn't planning on racing, didn't think you were either! We were here to pick up parts for Dom that was it. I should have never agreed to check out that race when you asked."

Vince held up his hands in surrender, he knew Brian was right, he fucked up and there wasn't any good that could come out of arguing about it when Brian was that worked up. "I know Bri, I wasn't planning on racing, I swear. That motherfucker just couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut!"

Brian narrowed his eyes, "What was he saying?"

Vince shrugged and turned away from the other man, "not important I shouldn't have lost my control like that, I'm sorry."

Brian knew it was more important then what Vince was saying, but he let it go, they had bigger problems to worry about. "We need to call Dom, get him to wire us some cash or something."

Vince jerked his head up, "no way! Not Dom, we can't call Dom! Do you really want him to know we fucked up this bad? He won't ever let us live it down!"

Brian huffed and pointed at Vince, "You fucked up, not me! Fuck I wish I hadn't agreed to make this trip..."

Vince shook his head cutting him off before he could finish that sentence, "come on Brian I know you're mad at me, but you don't mean that. You wanted to come, cause we're friends."

Brian let out a large sigh, Vince was right; the two of them had become close friends. Probably the closest in the family, more so than Dom and Vince, and even more than Jesse and Leon, which was saying something. They were the only ones beside Jesse who wasn't in an actual relationship. Unlike Jess they weren't actually dating anyone at all; the other man still went out and hooked up with unknown people from clubs. Brian and Vince however hadn't been on a date in quite a while, which automatically meant they hung out when the others were occupied with their significant others. They pretty much did everything together, and even if Brian had known how things would turn out, he still would have gone with Vince on the three hour trip to pick up some parts. "I'm not even that mad," he admitted, "just stressed out. We don't have a lot of options here Vince."

Vince nodded, "look there is a bar right over there, let's go, at least we can sit down, and try to figure this out."

Brian didn't think there was anything to figure out, they didn't have an option that didn't involve Dom finding out Vince lost all of their money, but he followed none the less.

* * *

Brian laughed the minute the two men walked through the door, "It's a gay bar," he told Vince quietly.

Vince looked around at all the men dancing and kissing and snorted with a shrug, "It's a lot warmer than outside." Which was true, sure temperatures in California never got too low, but it was cold enough in the middle of winter when it was dark. Brian followed Vince over to an empty table and sat down in a chair across from him. "Besides maybe you could make nice with someone, get us a place to stay tonight," Vince joked.

Brian frowned at the man, "then what hit him up for gas money the next morning? I'm not playing prostitute just so you don't have to call Dom man."

Vince frowned himself, "wasn't suggesting that," he said with a bitter taste in his mouth that he didn't really give too much thought about.

"Look Vince, maybe we could call Mia," Brian suggested, "get her to wire us some cash."

Vince shook his head quickly, "no Mia will be worried that we got into some trouble and she'll tell Dom to drive down here and make sure we are alright."

"True," Brian agreed, "Jesse will be the same, Letty and Leon would sell us out just for the laughs they could get out of it." Brian put his head into his hands and scrubbed at his face, "we're fucked, we gotta call him."

Vince opened his mouth, to agree, or again try to argue against it, Brian would never know. He was interrupted by a jacked up meat head without a shirt on walking over and placing his hands on Brian's shoulders. "Hey there cutie," the man purred out, leaning his head down next to Brian's. "You looked stressed baby, why don't you come dance with me huh?"

Brian scowled and shrugged, trying to shake the man's hands away, "no thanks."

The man clearly missed the hint since he didn't remove his hands; instead he dug his fingers in a little deeper. "Come on a pretty thing like you, probably takes dick like a champ. I know you want some baby."

Brian jerked again, this time harder, "no I don't," he said finally lessening the grip enough to get the offending hands off of him.

"Don't be a little bitch, or yes be a bitch but one bending over for me," the guy smirked.

"He ain't the bitch," Vince said sharply standing up from his seat. "You are, and right now you should step away from him and not touch him again. Otherwise you and me are going to have a big fucking problem, got it?"

The man looked up noticing Vince for the first time, he held up his hands, "didn't know he was taken man!"

Brian started to shake his head but Vince snarled, "well he is, so get the fuck away from him."

Brian looked up at Vince in surprise, who was too busy making sure the guy did leave to notice. Once he was done glaring at the dip shit he pulled his chair closer to Brian. Close enough that any other guys might get the message and stay away. "I swear Brian, you attract more dicks like that than a dog attracts fleas."

Brian snorted, "I could have handled that," he said instead of mentioning Vince's method of keeping assholes away from him.

Vince grinned, "I know," he said confusing Brian a little more.

"Excuse me," a taller blonde man said before sitting down in an empty chair at their table. "I couldn't help but overhear just now, and might I say you two make a very nice couple."

Brian blanched while Vince crossed his arms, "we're not," Brian choked out even against Vince's glare clearly telling him not to. "We're friends, just not looking to score tonight," Brian told the man. Not bothering to mention that Vince would never be looking to score in a gay bar.

The man's eyes lit up in understanding and a little excitement that threw Brian off. "I see," he said leaning closer, "so you two have never been together?"

"No," Vince told him with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well my friends, I'm here to offer you an opportunity of sorts."

Brian snorted, "we don't have any money so whatever you're selling we ain't buying."

The man grinned, "I'm not here to sell anything, in fact I'm here to offer you both one thousand dollars each for a bit of your time."

Vince sat up quickly, obviously interested while Brian sat back warily, "time to do what?"

"You ever heard of a site called Two Buddies?" The man asked, Vince shook his head no while Brian cheeks tinted red.

"Ahh I see one of you has," he said smiling at Brian before turning to Vince, while pulling out a business card and passing it over to Brian. "It's a porn site, and I'm willing to pay the both of you to star in one video."

Vince blanched, "you want the two of us to be in a porno? What fuck two chicks while we're in the same room?"

Brian shook his head, but Vince didn't notice. "No," the man said with a grin. "Two Buddies is a site mostly dedicated to videos of two male friends fucking for the first time. Honestly I think the two of you have serious potential, I think I could make quite a large sum off a video with you in it. It's why I'm offering such a large amount as payment, I usually don't go over a thousand, but I think you two would be quite popular."

"Jesus," Brian said throwing his hand up over his face, knowing it was red just from the suggestion of him and Vince doing...that.

Vince looked over at Brian, and then back to the man, "how do we know you're even legit and can pay?"

"Vince," Brian called out, "Seriously we ain't doing this!"

Vince looked over at Brian while the man fiddled with his phone. "We need the money."

"We need to call Dom," Brian hissed, "Not think about going off and having sex with each other in front of guy who we don't even know!"

The man slide his phone across the table, "my name is Nick Brighton, I'm the owner, my picture is there, should be enough proof for you both."

Brian and Vince both took a moment to study the phone, the whole site was displayed, and it did have the man's picture under the words owner/director.

Vince slid the phone back, "you can fake shit like that."

The man laughed, "ahh but he's seen the site, I'm sure he can tell you that it's the real one."

Brian nodded at Vince before realizing what he was doing and started to shake it, "doesn't matter, we're calling Dom."

Vince pouted, "come on Brian, he's going to be so fucking disappointed in me again. He just got over that fuck up I made last month at that race. We can do this make some cash and then get out of here. Dom won't ever know I messed up again."

"You act like it's going to be so simple; he wants us to have sex Vince, with each other! On camera for god sakes, you think Dom will be disappointed that you lost your cool and all of our money. What do you think he's gonna be when he finds out we agreed to fuck on camera huh? Oh god Leon and Jesse the shit we would get! Mia! Oh lord Mia Toretto will smack the shit out of us if we did that!"

Vince laughed, "no one in our family even watches gay porn Bri, they are never going to find out. Come on Bri, you're bi, I know it's not going to be too horrible for you," he joked.

"No," Brian said pointing at Vince and giving him a glare, "and there's why. I'll be under a fucking microscope everything I do you're going to take the wrong way, and our friendship ain't ever going to be the same. Not to mention you'll see me naked, god I can hear the dick jokes already! Nope, nope," Brian told him.

"Brian," Vince said firmly, "I would never give you shit about your fucking body, and I promise there ain't shit that could ruin our friendship, not even fucking. We do this, get the cash, not talk about it ever again, and no one ever has to know."

Brian sighed, and Vince could tell he was convincing the man. "You do know he said sex right?" Brian asked, "Like one of us has to put his dick in the other's ass?" He knew it was crude as fuck, but maybe it would snap Vince out of this crazy idea. "You ever had something in your ass V?"

Vince smirked, "no, but I could fuck you."

Brian threw his head down on the table with a large sigh, "I'm going to regret the shit out of this. I swear to god Vince, one joke and I'm gone. I'll find my own way back and leave your ass here. Then I'll just leave permanently, fuck being friends I'll be long gone."

Vince frowned, "I ain't going to joke, and you aren't going to leave, don't say that again." Vince looked off the side, "I don't like it when you talk about leaving."

The first year of Brian officially living in the Toretto house as a member of the family had been rough for him. He didn't get that everyone in the house had forgiven him for lying about being a cop, the only one who hadn't was Brian himself. He had done everything he could to make it right, hide evidence, made sure they were safe, even quit being a cop. He still hadn't thought that was enough, and tried living with guilt too large for one person to carry. It led to Brian thinking about leaving more than once, even to him actually leaving at one point. Vince was the one to drag him back from Miami, the one to make Brian finally understand that he was wanted, and forgiven. He hadn't talked about leaving in a long time, but it still made Vince sick to his stomach the same way it did back then. He didn't want to lose his best friend, wouldn't let it happen either.

"Bri, we're solid, and like I said ain't nothing going to change that."

Brian nodded, "fine, but we do it tonight, and I want half the cash up front," he told the man who nodded. "And just so we are clear I was a cop, not only do I have plenty of contacts willing to bury you if you fuck with us in anyway, I also just have a gun."

The man grinned, "it's all legit."

"Where do we do this then?" Vince asked, "hotel or what?"

"I have a studio here; just follow me in your car."

* * *

"Give me your phone," Brian told Vince before he got on the car. He opened the web app and typed something in before handing it back to Vince, "read that."

"What's this?" Vince looked down at his phone while sitting in the passenger seat.

"Information about topping, I'm not going to walk around bleeding out of my ass because you don't know what you're doing."

Vince frowned, for an entirely different reason than Brian thought, "that happened to you before?"

Brian jerked a little in surprise, "not important, what is important is that you read that, memorize it, got it?"

Vince nodded and mumbled, "we're talking about this later."

"Whatever, I'm calling Dom to let him know we're going to be late."

 _Brian pulled out his phone and pressed the call button on Dom's name. "Hey man," he said into the phone._

" _Hey you two on your way back?"_

" _Nah man, we're going to hang out for a bit before heading back. Found a bar here."_

" _Vince found some race bunny to score with at that race huh? Left you there in the bar?"_

 _Brian choked a little, but covered it with a cough. "Something like that, I'll send you a text when we head out."_

" _Alright, if you two drink too much just get a room there and head back in the morning, your both off tomorrow anyways."_

" _Right," Brian said awkwardly, "talk to you tomorrow."_

Brian hung up the phone and threw it down into his center console.

"What he say," Vince asked not looking up from his phone screen.

"He thinks you found some race bunny to hook up with," Brian said face more red than it had been all night.

Vince looked over at Brian, "be the first time I lost a race and still got some."

Brian frowned at him, "you promised no jokes."

Vince lifted his arm and placed his hand on the back Brian's neck, "it's gonna be alright Bri," he said leaving his fingers there for a few moments combing the back of Brian's hair with his fingers. "I promise, we're always going to be good."

Brian nodded, but couldn't help feeling like this one moment was going to change everything.

* * *

They sat on a dark brown leather couch together in front of a camera on a tripod. There was a shower in the studio that was offered for their use. Brian had went first, and took the time while Vince was taking his turn to prepare himself. The director had been the one the one to suggest it, said things went smoother in front of the camera if the one on bottom was ready to go. Vince had read the entire online article before they had driven up, and was keeping to his word of no jokes. Which was fine when they both had their clothes on and were just sitting there. Soon they would be naked and Vince would be seeing Brian, and the blonde man found himself a little nervous about the whole thing. Seeing Vince's body was also a little nerve wracking if he was being honest. Vince was attractive there was no way to deny that, and Brian didn't want to lose control. Show his best friend that he was in fact turned on by him, it could lose him Vince.

"Right, so first we'll just talk a bit then we can get started, Alright?" Both Vince and Brian nodded at the camera and the man behind it. "So we're here today with Bri and Vince..."

"It's Brian," the blonde corrected.

"Oh sorry, he just called you Bri, so I assumed."

"Nickname," Vince answered.

"Oh okay, so how long have you two been friends?"

"We've been friends for about three years now," Brian answered.

"Good friends?"

"Best friends," Vince said with a shrug bumping his leg into Brian's.

"And the two of you have never had sex with each other correct?" Both men nodded. "You're both straight?"

Vince nodded while Brian said, "bi."

"Have you ever thought about it?" The man asked with a grin.

"Thought about what?" Vince asked confused.

"Sex with each other."

Both men on the couch shook their heads no too quickly causing Nick to chuckle. "Right," he said sarcastically, "shall we get started then?"

Brian had thought this part would be awkward, hell he was sure this is where Vince would chicken the fuck out. Get up off the couch and tell Brian they were leaving. What he didn't expect was Vince to grab the back of his head and slam their mouths together. He certainly didn't expect Vince to slip his tongue in his mouth right from the start.

Brian sat up on his knees, trying not to think of the camera or the other person in the room and just go with it. He slipped his hand under Vince's shirt and let his hand trail down the man's abs.

Vince let out a moan and placed his hand on Brian's crotch and softly cupped Brian's cock through his jeans.

"Shit," Brian hissed softly hand traveling down to Vince's jean covered dick. When his hand pressed down gently his eyes flew open in shock at the feel of Vince's already hard cock.

Knowing Vince was turned on, took a large weight off of Brian's shoulders. He stopped thinking, stopped worrying and just started doing. Ripping off his shirt while Vince threw his legs up on the couch taking off his own in the process.

Vince rubbed his hands over Brian's chest and along his sides; he wrapped his arms around the other man and used them to pull him up into his lap. As soon as Brian was firmly straddling his legs, he jerked his hips up to rub their crotches together and once again pulled Brian into a hard kiss that they both moaned into.

Brian reached down and pulled at the button on Vince's jeans, pulling the zipper down quickly. He kissed along Vince's chest until his face was level with the man's undone pants. He shoved his face into Vince's boxers and nipped at his cock through the cloth.

"Fuck Bri," Vince whispered pushing Brian back so he could he pull his jeans down and feel that mouth on his dick.

Brian groaned at the sight of Vince's thick dick, he dove down and took the whole thing down into his mouth and back of his throat. "Ahh," Vince gasped, "shit you don't have a gag reflex do you?"

The man behind the camera chuckled, reminding both men, who had forgotten, that he was there, "the things you learn about your friends when you fuck huh?"

Brian pulled his mouth off, looking a little panicked, and a little embarrassed. Vince wanted to wipe that look off of Brian's face so he pushed him down and rushed at the man's own button and zipper. When he got them undone and started pulling at Brian's jeans he instantly saw the blonde's dick. He looked up at Brian surprised at the lack of underwear. "Fuck," Vince groaned too turned on to notice Brian's casual shrug.

He bent down and placed his mouth over the tip of Brian's cock, going at a much slower pace then he previously did. He sucked more and more of Brian into his mouth until his nose was buried into the patch of hair above his crotch.

"Yes," Brian hissed out hands on Vince's head, fingers tangled in his short brown hair. "God yes," he said once again with a huge smile.

Vince looked up at Brian, while pulling up and using his tongue to lick Brian's whole length several times. "I want to fuck you," Vince whispered, calmly but full of such urgency that all Brian could do was nod frantically.

Vince continued sucking and licking while he grabbed the lube off of the floor and squirted some on his fingers. He knew Brian took care of it while he was in the shower, but he took what Brian said in the car to heart. He would never do anything that would hurt Brian like that. He stuck one finger into Brian and hissed at the tightness, just imagining what it would feel like on his dick.

He spent a good bit using his fingers to stretch Brian, curling and twisting them up into that spot he had read about. Just like the article had said he would Brian arched up and gave a shout when Vince found it. "Fuck me!" Brian gasped out, "come on V."

Vince nodded; he sat up on his knees to grab at the bottle of the lube once again and a condom that was sitting on the floor. He placed the condom on and then used a generous amount of lube to cover it completely. Brian stood up, and at first Vince thought the man might have decided to leave. That maybe the idea of them actually fucking was too much, and he had panicked. He was shocked when Brian pulled at his legs till they came out from underneath him, and caused him to sit down on the couch normally.

Brian stood in front of him, and leaned down to kiss Vince once more before turning around and lowering himself down onto Vince's lap.

"Yes," Vince told him when he realized what Brian had in mind. He lined up his dick with Brian's hole, and watched as the man gently lowered himself onto it.

Once Vince was all the way in Brian placed his hands on the man's thighs and used his arms to push himself up.

All Vince could do was throw his head back on the couch with a yell as Brian started bouncing hard and fast on his dick. Giving the camera a perfect view of Brian's body, his hard cock bouncing up and down as he did.

"So fucking hot," Vince whispered, finally able to move and use his hands to rub Brian's chest and play with the man's nipples. "You're so fucking hot."

Vince groaned as Brian kept going, and he knew he would cum soon, it didn't look like Brian was too far either. Which would have been fine but Vince wanted to see Brian cum, wanted to watch. He pushed Brian up and off, before grabbing his hips and pushing him down on the couch on his back. "Want to see your face," he told a curious looking Brian.

Brian lifted up his hand and put it on Vince's cheek with a smile, it was a sweet intimate moment that both men were too far gone to notice.

Vince lifted up Brian's legs and pushed into him once again. He pulled back and pressed into him hard and fast, he kept the pace and used Brian's chants of, "yes, please god yes,' to drive him to go harder and faster.

Brian's arms were thrown back over his head hands curved backwards placed on the arm of the couch. He used them to arch his back and push himself down further onto Vince. Pushing back perfectly each time as Vince moved forward. "Shit, I'm gonna cum," Vince told him rushed.

"Cum on me," Brian called out.

Vince didn't need to be told twice he quickly pulled out and removed the condom before he started jerking his dick over Brian's body.

When he looked down and saw Brian's own hand moving up and down on his cock he gasped and came with a jerk all over his hand and Brian's thighs.

"Oh yeah," Brian gasped watching him with an intense look Vince had only seen on the man's face when he was racing.

Vince let out a loud sigh when he was finished, that just turned into another moan when Brian grabbed his hand and lifted it to his mouth. He licked the inside of Vince's hand first, not caring in the slightest when some cum dripped onto his chin, making him look incredibly sexy, or just more so to Vince. "Fuck baby," Vince groaned out watching Brian lick cum off of all his fingers.

He left his hand for Brian to lick while he bent down and once again took Brian into his mouth to suck. It didn't take long for Brian to start panting harder and groaning frantically.

"I'm gonna cum V," Brian yelled out.

Vince pulled back but kept his mouth close to Bri's dick while he jerked the man quickly. "Vince!" Brian screamed out as his eyes rolled back and he came everywhere, shooting some of it into Vince's waiting mouth.

Vince waited till Brian was finished and then once again sucked the man down once licking up any cum that was still there on the tip.

Brian sat up and pushed Vince down on his back, leaning down to kiss Vince before letting his lips travel down the man's neck, chest, stomach, and finally he nipped the man's cock playfully with his lips. He sat up with a smile panting hard, Vince who was equally out of breath returned Brian's smile in full.

"Wow," the man rasped clearly effected, "think you two will do that again in the future?"

Neither Vince or Brian answered; they were too busy once again kissing each other softly.

"Well it looks like we won't be getting that answer anytime soon," the guy said with a chuckle shutting off the camera. "Wow, I was right about you two, some serious chemistry."

Brian jerked up quickly, finally regaining his sense of where they were, what they had been doing, and who he had done it with.

Vince knew Brian was embarrassed, hell he was a little himself about just how into it he had gotten, but he was more concerned about his friend. He placed his hand on Brian's back and rubbed a few calming circles on his skin while the man picked up his pants.

When Brian stood up to get dressed, Vince did the same.

"You know," Nick said picking up a wad of cash from a table in the corner, "I don't think I'm even going to have to edit that much, it was perfect guys really. I think your video is going to be quite the hit." He handed the cash over to Vince with a smile, "if you're ever in need of cash again I'd love to do a follow up. Sometimes we have repeats and subscribers go crazy over that shit. The pay of course gets bumped the more videos you do."

Vince took the money and stuck it in his pocket, "we will umm...keep that in mind."

"Right," Nick said with a smile hands crossed over the bottom half of his body. "I'm sure you two can see yourselves out."

Both Vince and Brian smirked when they looked down at the man's hands. "Sure," Brian said pulling on his last shoe. "Umm...thanks I guess."

"No thank you," Nick purred.

* * *

Vince kept his hand on Brian's lower back as they walked out of the studio. When they walked through the doors he let out a chuckle, "did you see how fast he was trying to get us out of there?"

Brian snorted, "did you see the tent in his jeans?"

Both men laughed, "Yeah," Vince told him, "I bet his pants are already down to his ankles."

Brian chuckled with a nod, when they got to the car he looked over at Vince, and mentally groaned in his head. He tossed the other man his keys and walked to the passenger side, "you drive," he told him.

Vince caught the keys and looked over at Brian with a frown, "Why? You're okay right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Brian shook his head no quickly, at little shocked at the concern Vince held. "No V, I'm just tired." Hoping Vince couldn't tell he was lying, that he couldn't see the evidence of Brian's lie in the form of an already returning bulge in his pants.

Vince nodded and followed Brian into the car, "me too actually, not looking forward to this drive."

Brian looked out the window, avoiding meeting Vince's eyes. "Dom probably already thinks we got a hotel somewhere. He said to get a room if we drank too much, we're both off tomorrow."

"So hotel?" Vince asked quickly, wincing slightly at the excitement in his tone that was obvious.

"Yeah," Brian said leaning his head back with his eyes closed, already in deep thought. He has known it was a bad idea; honestly he should have listened to his instincts. There was a reason why Brian didn't really do casual hookups, and it was because he was the type to get attached. The fact that he already had an attachment to Vince was a problem, the fact that he was insanely attracted to the man after all that was an even bigger problem. The fact that he was already once again rock hard just from thinking about Vince was honestly the number one problem.

"Are you sure your okay Bri?" Vince asked glancing over at the blonde, hoping his eyes were really closed and he didn't notice Vince shifting in his seat trying to will his erection down.

"Yeah V, I'm sure," Brian said softly.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, and Vince was sure the tension between them was so thick you could cut with a knife. He couldn't help but be honest with himself and admit that he liked sex with Brian, hell he had fucking loved it. He also couldn't deny that he wanted to do it again, as soon as possible, preferably the minute they got to the hotel. He had made Brian a promise, a promise that things weren't going to change between them. He was pretty sure it was a promise he shouldn't have ever made, because thinking of fucking your best friend over and over again certainly did change things.

Vince pulled up to the first hotel he saw, "you wait here Bri, I'll go get us a room."

"Ok," Brian mumbled, lost in some other world.

It wasn't long before Vince was back with a key and pulling the car over to the side of the building. "They only had rooms with one bed," he told Brian hoping the man couldn't tell he was lying his ass off.

"That's fine," Brian said getting out of the car, thinking that it really wasn't fine. He didn't know how much sleep he would be getting laying that close to Vince all night.

* * *

They walked up the stairs silently together. When they found their room Vince pushed the key into the door and pulled it open. Brian followed him in and shut the door; he leaned his back up against it and shut his eyes with a sigh. When he opened them it was to find Vince standing right in front of him, looking at him intensely, full of want and lust.

"Shit," Brian said softly.

"Yeah," Vince agreed.

"One more time," Brian said finally after staring into Vince's eyes for entirely too long. "One more time and then we..."

Vince closed the distance and grabbed Brian by the hips. He hosted him into his arms and guided Brian's legs around his waist. He backed up till Brian's back was against the door and covered the blonde's mouth with his own.

Whatever Brian was going to say was lost as they started kissing once again. Throwing clothes off while trying to keep their mouths connected, not wanting to break apart for anything.

Vince carried Brian over to the bed and sat him down gently, while kicking off his shoes and pants. Brian shimmed out of his own pants while Vince stared down at him licking his lips.

"We're so fucked," Brian rasped out as Vince laid his body onto his own.

* * *

Vince woke up at the most two hours later when he felt a tiny jerk coming from the blonde on his chest. It didn't take long for his brain to come online and remember everything that had happened. Including the most recent round of sex him and Brian had that caused them to fall asleep from exhaustion, covered in cum and sweat. Honestly Vince should have been a little grossed out by the sticky mess all over his thighs, but it only served as reminder of how he got that way, which only started to turn him on once again.

He looked down at Brian who was sleeping with his head on Vince's chest, and arm thrown over his stomach. He looked absolutely adorable, and Vince knew Brian's earlier statement was true, he was fucked. Not only was he apparently nonstop horny for Brian, but he knew there were some feelings in there as well. Instead of thinking too hard on it he decided to do something to distract his thoughts. Feelings and logical shit was tomorrow Vince's problem.

He ran his fingers down Brian's back down to the man's ass and grabbed at it.

Brian opened one eye and chuckled, "already? You normally like this?"

"No," Vince laughed. He felt Brian curl into his side and didn't miss the hardness poking his leg. "Are you?"

Brian laughed and shifted himself further down onto the bed, "you want me to answer that, or put my mouth to better use?"

"Fuck," Vince groaned watching as Brian chose the second option.

* * *

Brian woke the next morning when the sun became bright enough to shine through the curtains. He shifted slightly; only to find out he didn't really have any room to shift at all. He was laying on top of Vince's chest, with the man's arms wrapped tightly around his body. Saying he wasn't comfortable would have been the biggest lie he had ever told. "V," he whispered, "we got to hit the road."

"No," Vince said sleepily tightening his hold, "too early, go back to sleep."

Brian chuckled and glanced at the clock, "it's ten; we have to be out by eleven."

"Damnit," Vince said finally opening his eyes, not even aware of the goofy smile he had plastered on his face.

Brian shifted out of the man's hold and got up off the bed, "I'm gonna go shower," he told the man, trying hard not to think anything of Vince's smile.

Vince sat up quickly and blinked slowly several times. They both looked over at each other and groaned.

"Fuck," Brian said not bothering to ask if Vince was joining him, he knew the answer.

"Fuck," Vince agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

They had been in the car for an hour before Vince started shift uncomfortably in his seat, causing Brian to look over and notice the man was once again hard. He tore his eyes off the other man and looked back at the road, "no," he said firmly, "we got to stop; we said things wouldn't change, so no more."

Vince frowned and tugged at his jeans hoping to relieve some tightness in his pants, "right," he said quietly.

Brian looked over once again and watched Vince's palm press into his crotch. "Fuck it," he said throwing on his hazard lights and pulling as far off the side of the road as he could. "Put your seat back."

* * *

Brian laid on Vince panting, "sorry I should move," he told the man not wanting to squish him.

"No," Vince told him wrapping his arms around Brian tightly, "You're not that heavy Bri." Brian tucked his head under Vince's chin and sighed. "We're going to have to talk about it," he said quietly.

"We said we wouldn't," Brian argued.

"Yeah well you said once more and honestly Brian that was three times ago."

"I know," Brian said sadly, "we can't be friends anymore can we?"

"What?" Vince asked moving his head to look at Brian. "Why would you think we couldn't?" Brian reached for the door handle with one hand while reaching for his pants with other. Vince put his hand over Brian's, "you're not going to run away Bri, I won't let you."

"I'm not running," Brian snapped, "I just can't do this naked and on top of you okay?"

Vince nodded and let the other man open the door, as soon as Brian was out of the car pulling on his pants Vince used the extra room to pull on his own. He threw Brian his shirt, and pulled his back on as well. "Now why do you think we can't be friends anymore?"

"Because you're fucking straight!" Brian yelled, "and I obviously can't control myself and stop sleeping with you! I told you this was a bad idea!"

"In case you haven't noticed Bri, I can't exactly stop sleeping with you either."

Brian shrugged and turned away, "it's not the same."

"Why's that?"

"Because...Jesus." Brian turned back to Vince and crossed his arms. "I don't think I can hide my feelings for you anymore, they've always been there, I've just been good at hiding them. We were friends I was good with that, but now..." Brian shrugged, "it's all so fucked up, and now you know! Having sex with your bi best friend is one thing, having him actually have feelings for you is completely different. Now everything's changed, like I told you it would. It ruined our friendship...shit."

"Bri," Vince said reaching out to grab his arm, "aint shit changed, well maybe that I can't keep my hands off of you but that's it."

Brian frowned, he wanted to believe Vince, but he knew the other man was wrong. "I can't just ignore my feelings for you anymore. I can't go around acting like the don't exist if that what you want. I don't do casual hook ups."

"I'm not asking you too, I sure as hell ain't going to ignore them. Look no one has ever been as close to me as you. I've never wanted to spend all my time with someone like I do you. I think I've known for a long time that I like you as more of a friend, but the sex part kept holding me back. I always thought I was straight, I'm pretty sure I'm not so straight anymore Bri."

"What?" Brian asked looking so confused that Vince wanted to chuckle and call him blonde.

Instead he tugged on Brian's arm and pulled him into his chest. "I have feelings for you too," he said slowly. "We're still best friends Bri, there's just a little something extra added to that now. I want to be with you."

"You do?" Brian asked finally moving his arms to wrap around Vince's waist.

"Yes, and god do I want to keep fucking you," Vince groaned rolling his hips into Brian.

Brian chuckled, "you're insatiable."

Vince snorted, "like your one to talk." He bent down and kissed Brian's head. "Let's go home baby."

Brian nodded into Vince's chest but didn't move, "What about the family?"

"What about them?" Vince asked not understanding Brian's question.

"I mean are we gonna tell them or just sneak around?" He asked cautiously, not really like the idea of hiding it from everyone.

"Tell them of course Bri," Vince didn't miss the look of relief on Brian's face. "I mean Mia's been nagging us to date for months now."

"Somehow I don't think she meant each other," Brian said with a chuckle.

"Probably not," Vince agreed with his own laugh.

Brian got in the passenger side instead of the driver, and looked over at Vince while the man started the car. "What did that guy say?"

"What guy?" Vince asked curiously.

"The one from the race, what did he say that pissed you off so much."

Vince gave a small shrug, "at first he just challenged me to race, said I probably didn't know shit about driving. When I didn't take the bait he started talking about you. How you would make a great prize after he won. He started running his mouth, using very graphic details about the things he wanted to do to you. I use to think when jackasses hit on you I was just standing up for you like any friend does, but I kind of realize now that I was probably just really jealous."

"Like at the bar?" Brian asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Vince shrugged, "like I said the feelings have always been there, I just didn't let myself see that. Guess we can be thankful for porn huh?"

Brian snorted, "I like to see you use that one at next year's annual Thanksgiving dinner. Bet Mia would love hearing that one when we go around the table saying what we are thankful for."

"I'm thankful for porn," Vince laughed, "you act like I wouldn't really do it."

"Oh I know you would," Brian said with a chuckle.

* * *

Vince and Brian walked through the door right at six. Honestly they should have been there hours ago, but they both kept getting distracted. By stopping to eat, to have a quickie at a roadside park, taking a small nap at said park to recover from their activities, and of course a stop at the shop to drop off the parts. When they noticed everyone had gone home for the day, and it was empty, well they took if for the opportunity it was and they had another fuck there. Which led to them having to give Leon's car a good cleaning, Brian hoped that they got all the cum off the hood. He wasn't sure what Leon would do if they had missed some, and he saw it.

"Where have you two been?" Dom asked when he saw them walking into the living room.

Vince threw his arm over Brian's shoulders and tugged him into his side, "not important," he told Dom. "We do have an announcement to make, however."

Leon snorted, "What you and Brian finally admitted that you have real feelings for each other?"

"Yes," both men said at the same time causing Leon to choke.

"I was just kidding," he sputtered, before narrowing his eyes, "are you just pulling some kind of prank?"

Vince placed his hand on the back of Brian's head and pulled him in for a rather long lazy kiss. When they pulled apart Vince smiled and looked over at Leon, "Well you were right the first time, and It's obviously not a prank." Everyone stared at the two men in shock. "Anyways Brian's moving into my room, so Jesse you can move out of Leon's and back into the guest room."

"Yes!" Jesse answered, "oh I mean, congratulations and thanks."

Dom continued to stare at Brian and Vince, the former looking more concerned the longer the man stayed quiet. "Dom?" Brian asked quietly not sure what he would do if Dom didn't approve and wanted him to leave.

Dom took one look at Brian's worried face and cursed, "shit sorry Brian, a lot to take in. If you two are happy I'm happy."

Brian and Vince both smiled at the man and looked around to see everyone nodding in agreement. "Right well we got some stuff to do," Vince said pulling Brian down to the basement stairs.

When they were long gone Mia looked over at Dom, "I thought you said Vince was hooking up with some race bunny last night."

Dom shrugged, "when I asked Brian that he said something like that."

"So Brian is Vince's race bunny?" Letty asked with a cackle.

"God don't let him hear you call him that," Dom warned her.

* * *

Brian laughed as Vince wrapped his arms around his upper body and placed his chin on his shoulder. It was the same thing every morning since they started officially dating, Brian would make a cup of coffee only for Vince to steal it in form of a hug.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jesse screamed out loud enough to be heard throughout the entire house.

Thankfully everyone was currently awake and down in the kitchen eating. So no one was woken by the loud yell followed by the thundering footsteps down the stairs.

"What the hell Jesse?" Leon called out when the man got into the kitchen.

Jesse didn't bother answering Leon; he only looked towards Vince and Brian. "You two were in a fucking porno?!"

Both men turned white and stood staring at Jesse in shock.

Leon laughed, "What they made some amateur porn or what?"

Jesse shook his head, "no like a legit porn company, like people pay to watch their video!"

"What the fuck?" Dom asked turning to Vince and Brian.

"Umm..."

"Well you see..."

"Wait a minute," Brian said suddenly, "What were you even doing on a gay porn site Jess?"

Vince's eyes lit up, "Yeah, especially at eight in the morning?"

Brian looked over at Vince, "is it inappropriate to watch porn that early or what?" He asked clearly confused.

Vince shrugged, "I don't know seemed like a good question to ask."

Jesse looked over at the couple and shrugged, "I'm bi," he shook his head and then pointed at the two of them. "This isn't about me, it's about you two making a honest to god porn video, when did that even happen?"

Brian sighed, "three months ago when we were picking up those parts for Dom."

"When you two got together?" Letty asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, the guy who runs the site came up and offered us a thousand each to do one video," Vince told them.

"So you had sex in front of a camera for two thousand bucks?" Dom narrowed his eyes at the two knowing there was more to the story. "Why? You could have easily made that kind money racing."

Vince looked over at Dom nervously, he opened his mouth but before he could speak Brian cut him off. "I lost a race while we were there."

"What?" Dom asked, clearly surprised.

"Guy mouthed off to me and lost control of my temper, challenged him to a race before I took the time to think about what he was hiding under his hood." Brian shrugged, "I got played and we lost our cash to get back home with."

Dom frowned, "so you lost a race and instead of calling me for help you make a fucking porno?"

Brian shrugged and leaned into Vince's hold, "I get if your little disappointed, but honestly it was kind of the best thing that could have happened."

Vince nodded, "who knows how long it wouldn't have taken us to admit we had feelings for each other, or if we even would have."

Dom sighed, "I'm not disappointed, I'm a little shocked yeah, I mean it's not exactly something I would have ever expected from either of you. If you're not unhappy about the situation then what right do I have to comment?" Dom smirked at Brian, "I guess it's a good thing you have a backup career waiting for you when racing doesn't pan out Bri."

"Well he did give us his card, said we were naturals and if we ever wanted to come back..."

"You two just go get ready to go to the shop," Dom interrupted not wanting to hear anymore about their porn making skills.

Both men walked out of the room chuckling as they went.

Dom looked over at Mia who was still standing frozen in shock. "I'm sorry but Brian and Vince have a video on an actual legit porn site?"

"Yeah Mia," Dom told her, finally enough out of his shock that he could laugh about it. "Honestly I don't know what to be more surprised about. The fact that Brian honestly thought I would believe he was the one to lose that race, or the fact that Vince didn't want to tell me he lost so bad that him and Brian made a porn video for cash."

"Wait your saying Brian didn't lose that race?" Jesse asked clearly confused, since Brian did say he was the one to lose.

"Of course not," Dom scoffed, "Brian lose his cool and get played, yeah right. Plus it doesn't matter what's under someone's hood Brian refuses to lose."

Dom looked over at Letty who was typing furiously on the computer. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the video," she said like Dom should have really known that.

Dom grimaced over in her direction, "why in the hell would you do that?"

"You're not the least bit curious?" She asked Dom with a rather large smile on her face.

"No," he said while crossing his arms.

"Well I am," she told while Leon nodded his in slight agreement.

"It's right there," Jesse pointed out after walking over to Letty to help her look.

"It's just a preview add," Letty said with a frown, "you can't watch the whole video unless you pay twenty dollars."

"The preview is like two minutes long," Jesse told her, "It's enough to get the just of it."

Letty clicked on the video and laughed when Mia walked up behind her to see it as well. "Holy shit," Mia gasped out seeing both Brian and Vince kiss and grab at each other on the computer screen.

"Wow," Letty said with a grin, "they totally could make it in the porn industry."

"Jesus look at how many hits their video has!" Leon yelled out pointing to the counter. "All those people are paying twenty dollars to watch Vince and Brian go at it?"

"You know for some intense sex it's awfully sweet," Mia commented. "They look really happy."

"Yeah," Letty agreed. "Dom come here."

"No," Dom said, there was no way in hell he was going to watch that video.

"Look I know you've had your doubts about Vince being serious in his feelings for Brian, but I think this will make you feel better."

Dom couldn't argue with that reasoning. He loved Vince, the man was his brother, but for as long as he had known him the guy had been straight. It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that he wanted to be with Brian now. That it wasn't just some phase that was going to get Brian's heart broken, and cause him to leave. He slowly walked over to the computer and watched for a few minutes before walking away. "Yeah you're right," he told Letty, there was no deny that goofy lovesick smile Vince had on his face when he looked at Brian in that video. "I feel better knowing Vince is serious, what I don't feel better about however is seeing him and Brian licking each other like that."

"It's really hot," Letty commented while Mia nodded. "I think we should encourage them to do another one."

Leon laughed, "they better ask for more than two thousand dollars. That video has 40,000 hits so far, that's 800,000 dollars."

Letty whistled, "yeah they should go back and ask for a percentage of sales."

Dom shook his head at the four standing around the computer, "I'm going to the shop," he told them not surprised when no one answered or even noticed he had spoke.

* * *

Vince pulled Brian from the room and down to their own. He shut the door quietly and looked over at the other man. "Why did you say you lost the money?"

Brian shrugged, "I'm pretty sure you already know this, because fuck I agreed to make porn with you, but there's really not much I wouldn't do for you V."

Vince smiled and pulled Brian into his chest, "I love you Bri."

"Love you too."


End file.
